kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Roidmude 021
was a Low-Class is a Low-Class Roidmude and a member of Reaper Legion division. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Reaper: Cockroach, Grim Reaper *Human form/synchronize: N/A *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Chaser Character History 021 was among several Roidmudes who were destroyed by Kamen Rider Protodrive and the Shift Cars during the Global Freeze, foiling the Roidmudes' invasion. However, due to the resistance not yet having the power to destroy the Roidmude's Cores, they survived and were restored by Medic, while their negative emotions diluted her unconditional love. He was later summoned by Medic as part of her Reaper Legion to corner Brain, but was ultimately killed by Kamen Rider Chaser. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. - Reaper= *Height: 206 cm *Weight: 109 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. ;Enhanced Combat Capability :After modifications made by Medic, 021's combat capability arises, which make him stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. ;Superhuman Jump :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. ;Acceleration :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. ;Roidmude Core Elimination :According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. ::Arsenal ; :A scythe used for 021's combat. }} Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **Episode 44: Who Loves Heart the Most? Category:Roidmudes Category:Drive Characters Category:Snake Monsters Category:Cockroach Monsters Category:Grim Reaper Monsters